Talk:Princess Anna Wazowski/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180121195333/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180214213314
In California in the United States Of North America far, farther, further away from Norway, Europe, two young nineteen year old Norwegian, European tall, slender, fair skinned, light freckled, rosy cheeked, long strawberry blonde haired identical twin girls/women with turquoise blue eyes and pink lips could be seen walking together with each other, in their regular, signature colorful, comfortable modern nice outfits, out of the gigantic North American mansion and up to the limo. "Ready?!" A male driver said to them. The twins nodded their heads yes. He begun to open the door to let the girls in the limo. As they walked into the limo, the male driver bowed to one knee to greet them. "Your highnesses!" he proclaimed. "The master and the mistress, are awaiting your arrival in the other mansion, miladies." the male limo driver spoke. "Excellent!" One of the young Norwegian, European identical twin girls spoke. "Thank you!" Another one of the young Norwegian, European identical twin girls added as she gratefully appreciated him. Meanwhile, it has been past years ago since that childhood accident, including the "tragic death of Princess Alice of Arendelle" which was something it made Princess Anna of Arendelle "twinless". And neither of the long lost royal identical twins of Arendelle, Anna nor Alice returned back home to Arendelle at all since they've grown up to be not only just anything else more than only just two other Norwegian, European royals of Arendelle but also to be less isolated anywhere else away from Arendelle, Norway, Europe. All their other, twenty one year old, older, oldest, single sister, formerly Snow Princess but currently now Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle still did was cry her eyes, heart out, head and face off while she was still thinking of her little, younger identical twin sisters and sleep in her bedroom every time after studying more and more and all the/other royal princess/queenly duties until Anna and Alice finally came back home to Arendelle at last. The kingdom of Arendelle in Norway, Europe had never been the same at all ever since the childhood tragic accident in the ballroom of Arendelle... It was certainly another ordinary day in the kingdom of Arendelle, especially for Queen Elsa of Arendelle herself. Due to the loss of her younger identical twin sisters, Princess Anna and Princess Alice of Arendelle, were in hers and younger identical twin sisters, Anna's and Alice's bedroom, lying on her bed, crying her eyes, heart out, face and head off as usual. One of Elsa's living snowmen friends, Olaf was sitting right next to his creator on the bed, trying to console her or, at the very least, trying to calm her down but it still didn't easily stop her from sobbing for her younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice at all. Olaf said as he needed to be careful not to do nor say anything to upset his creator at all. "Can't seem to stop crying now, can you, Elsa?! It's been past years ago since the accident, hasn't it? Including the supposed tragic death of Princess Alice of Arendelle that caused Princess Anna of Arendelle to become a surviving twinless twin herself? Can't just easily move on from them at all no matter how hard you've tried so far, can you?-" "NO, Olaf, I can't give up on them no matter what! I still can't get used to living my life without Anna nor Alice no matter what I do." Elsa shook her head no as she still sobbed. "Alice is dead which means Anna is twinless now because of me and Anna will come back home to Arendelle but not Alice because I'm the reason she died of a frozen heart! I know she will...but since I've frozen Alice's heart, Alice's never coming back and it's all my fault!" Then Olaf stood up and walked across the room but he stopped at the door. "... If that's the case, then I wonder why hasn't Anna come back home to Arendelle at all either just because the accident happened?" Elsa sat up, blowing her nose, and sobbed in a distraught voice: "...Well, maybe because Grand Pabbie couldn't find any ways to bring Alice back from the dead in order to save Anna from becoming a surviving twinless twin since I've frozen Alice's heat and Anna's head..." "But at least we found out Anna and Alice had any other more friends than enough now. Neither of us knew Anna and Alice have gotten to grow up not only just to be anything else more than only just two other royal princesses of Arendelle but also less isolated away from here even without you since it was still shocking to find out where your twin sisters, Anna and Alice were for past years ago and where they were raised to be anything else more than only just two other royals of Arendelle for a long time, wasn't it?!" Olaf responded as he turned and left her bedroom to leave his creator to her thoughts. Elsa buried her face on her pillow, after wiping her eyes. "I miss you, girls. Oh, Anna, where did you go? For years, I thought you were twinless now and Alice, for years, I thought you were dead forever after I've frozen your heart until I found you were alive again too all this time. I still had no idea what or who brought you back to life from the dead in order to save Anna from becoming a survivng twinless twin herself. I especially can't believe you girls have gotten to grow up to be not just anything else more than only just two other princesses of Arendelle but less isolated somewhere else away from Arendelle without me and our parents too. I hope neither of you ended up in another accident again. I wish you two were finally back home to Arendelle so I'll let you know I'm sorry for being so reckless and careless and not careful enough to prevent the accident from happening at all. I still need you girls and you girls still need me too."